Vancouver City
by Selath
Summary: A place of nightmares for anyone who managed to get out in time. The city was hit hard in the outbreak but a disaster has left no survivers where someone could have been saved.


**[Jared Weber is the sole survivor of Vancouver city. Jared prefers to be called by Utis, in Greek meaning "No man" a nod to the story of Odysseus. No one knows how he survived as Vancouver was one of the first places in North America to fall to a horde, due to the earthquake and flood. He was 19 when the city was the sight of the largest earthquake in North America, the plague was already sweeping the globe. They found him in the remains of Vancouver Island University, apparently attempting to continue his education. The room I meet him in is covered in books. His eyes are unfocussed and he bears a oddly flat appearance.]**

They were everywhere... had to keep silent cannot stay... no sleep avoid waterways... must find more books **[Starts stacking a pile of open books]**

**Jared**

**[Flinch] **Not here... They can't find here...

**Utis**

Yes?

**What happened?**

You mean in the Kingdom?

**Kingdom?**

**[Nods] **Hades' kingdom, he build it on the remains of the island. **[Takes one book shaking out a loose piece of paper, it is a picture of the Greek/Roman god depicted standing over a cavern of very ghoul like dead rising and submerging in massive water filled sinkholes spread over the grey forlorn death-scape of rubble] **Poseidon shook the city from the depths so most of the buildings would fall... Most of them died... Then Zeus opened up the sky and drowned everyone else... said the gods were real... They didn't listen... The gods killed them... not Utis, they couldn't find the one who wasn't there...

**What about the zombies?**

Can't see... not there... sleep lightly... stay out of their way... avoid water...

**They ignored you?**

**[Pantomimes a zombie's moans]** reached... hands of death... "Those clamorous harbingers of blood and death"... wait for rain... didn't take long... water unsafe... Hades' eyes watching from his black throne...

**What did you do for food?**

At first scavenged... not much left... hungry all the time and always raining... then rats... no more rats... sometimes birds... bugs and sometimes fish...

**How did you move around the city when most of it was submerged?**

Climbed the broken temples... Hades was cruel on some days sitting on his black throne... the buried dead would reach unexpectedly...**[His eyes clear] **I- **[Flinches]**... rocks crushed them with rocks when they dragged themselves through cracks, there wasn't much left of them... Poseidon crushed many who were damned and bitten...

**How many were infected before the disasters? **

Many... boats came filled with dead... At first there was a blockade and the navy sunk the approaching ships... Dead came from the water... Hospitals were full... Riots in the street... The army fought building to building... barely anyone escaped the earthquake unburied... scraps of ghouls crawled in the ruins... **[His eyes clear] **It was dark when they found me...

**Who found you? The army?**

**[Flinches] **No one... alone... always alone... water up to chin... moaning in ear... gods opened the collapsed roof... shot the ghouls pinned with... crushed almost flat came out of crack bit him on the leg... cut it off but he turned... didn't rain for a week had to get water... lost two people to the water... Professor Leipert got sick... she was the last... alone... always alone...

**Why were you found with all those books?**

**[For the last time during the interview his eyes clear]** Knowledge is the future.

**[The American lead UN base built over the remains of an almost unrecognisably collapsed skyscraper. Soon they will have to pull out of the city all together. It is the tallest building in the sinking island. Dotting in the city's rubble are large deceptively shallow sinkholes filled with water. As I take off from the helicopter pad I take a report of the combat action on Vancouver, which is still mostly uncleared and never to be cleared as it finishes it's decent. Jared Weber would or could not answer anymore questions and he would be moved soon to a more secure location for feral and abandoned children, though he should be old enough to rehabilitate, psychologists are doubtful. Vancouver has left its mark on Canada and Weber's mind.]**


End file.
